Not Alone
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny and Chad are having their daily argument. Chad says Sonny will end up alone. When an accident occurs they get sent to the future. " Looks like im not alone Chad" SOnny and Chads experience in the future.
1. You'll end up alone

Okay so this is my new story. I wasnt sure what to write about but i hope you like it :)

* * *

It was a normal day at So Random! Tawni was talking to herself in the mirror, Nico and Grady were fighting over their video game once again and Zora well who knows what she is doing in the vents.

Sonny was yet again fighting with Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper was the cute star over on the hit tween drama Mackenzie Falls. His role was Mackenzie.

There are many differences between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. For example Mackenzie Falls they have permanent roles but on So Random! they play different characters and such which is what makes them so unique.

There is a big rivalry between the two shows but Sonny Munroe didnt care about that.

Sonny liked Chad. Chad has a girlfriend, that Sonny doesnt know about again.

" I doubt you could get a date Sonny no one likes you" Chad screamed at her.

" Oh really, James liked me" she said back .

" No he just wanted to use you what are you talking about" Chad informed her.

" So.." Sonny's confidence was running low.

" So no one likes you, you will end up lonely your whole life your going to be like with all the creepy cats" Chad grinned at her.

" I will not end up lonely" she yelled at him.

" Oh really"

" Yes really"

" How do you know you wont end up lonely" he asked her.

" I dont really know. I wish i could find out now" she said.

" Yeah. I wish i could find out too so when we find out that I was right i could rub it in your face" he laughed at her.

" Chaddy" a voice called.

" Oh Haily" he said . He sounded not so sure.

" Its Kailey" she said.

" Oh well i was close"

" Who's this" Kailey asked.

" This is Sonny, Sonny this is my girlfriend Kailey" he introduced them.

Sonny pov

My whole world just stopped when he said girlfriend. So i guess he doesnt like me. Its not a suprise but... I just thought he did thats why he picks on me.

" Hi" i said to her.

" Hey" well she seems nice.

" Well I have to go nice to meet you" with that i ran out of Condor studios. Just then i noticed it was pouring out. Oh thats just great.

Right then and there i broke down. All my feelings for Chad came out in tears. I guess this is why he said i wont end up with anyone.

I tried to find my car . Great. I ran to the end of the parking lot but didnt see a huge puddle. I slipped and fell on my head. Suddenly everything turned black.

Chad pov

She ran out of here fast.

" Kailey i'll be right back i have to go see something" i told her.

" Alright"

With that i ran outside where i saw Sonny head. I looked down the block and saw a figure running. The person failed to see a puddle slipped and fell . They hit there head. When i saw they didnt get up i ran to them.

It was Sonny.

Thunder boomed from the sky and lightning hitting the trees around us. I picked Sonny up bridal style and brought her to the car. I strapped her in the backseat . When i went to het in the front lightning hit me. I was out instantly.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a tv. All i remember is getting knocked out by lightning in the Condor Studios parking lot. But i was in a soft bed. This isnt my bed. I turned on the light and my room was a light brown. There were pictures all over the wall, A dresser in the corner and a computer. I looked at my bed and noticed someone was in it. I looked down. Thank god my pajamas are on.

Wait! When did i get changed?

The person rolled around and i saw a face i know too well. But she looked older looking.

" Sonny"i screamed.

Suddenly the girl awoke.

" Chad" she screamed.

" Where am i?" she asked.

" I dont know"

" We were sleeping in the same bed" i told her.

" Oh god" she looked down.

" Thank you god" she said.

Something got her attention when she looked down. Her eyes were there for a while.

" Chad let me see your left hand" she said.

" Why" i asked. I was confused.

" Just give it" i gave her my hand.

" Were married" she said with a smirk.

I knew what she was getting at . Our argument.

" And you thought i would end up alone. Guess who i end up with Mr. She isnt going to get anywhere in life"

" Mommy , Daddy where are you"

Me and Sonny looked at eachother at the same time frightened. Mommy and daddy?

______________________________________________________________________________Should i continue? Im not sure. Please review!


	2. Catching up

Thank you to the people who reviewed on the first chapter. I hope you like this one .

* * *

Chad pov

" Chad when did we have kids" Sonny asked me.

" How do expect me to know" i yelled at her.

Suddenly a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes she looks alot like me came it.

" Daddy , dont yell at mommy" she said and crossed her fingers.

" Yeah daddy dont yell at mommy" Sonny laughed enjoying the scene in front of her.

The little girl walked over to Sonny and climbed on the bed.

" Morning mommy"

Sonny just looked at her. She looked ashamed.

Sonny didnt want to call her something wrong.

" Morning.... er uh sweetie" she finally may i add came up with.

" Mommy can you make me breakfast" the little girl asked. Which came out more like bweakfaist.

" Sure what do you want" Sonny asked her.

" Pwancakes" she screamed.

" Okay"

The little girl walked out of the room and Sonny walked over to me.

" I dont know my own daughter" she screamed.

" Sonny dont yell'

" I feel so horrible. Im a horrible mother i didnt know i was a mother, i dont even know her name. HER NAME " she babbled.

" Okay while you make the pancakes i will try to find out stuff by looking through photo albums and the computer she has to atleast be 2 years old" i told her.

" Fine"

Okay she's starting that.

" Fine"

" Good "

"Good"

" So are we good" she asked.

" Oh were so good"

With that we both walked away.

* * *

Sonny pov

I went to go find our " daughter".

I cant believe i have a daughter with Chad. Chad of all people.

I hope he figures out what we have missed. I am so confused.

I walked into our kitchen. It was huge!

I must have designed it because its what i imagine the kitchen in my future house to be like.

I went to the refrigerator and started to get out the ingridients. When i was finished she walked into the room. I cut up the pancakes and put her in the high chair and gave it to her.

" What do you want to drink"

" Orange juice" she screamed.

Wow she's happy.

I got out one of those sippy cups. We have a ton and put it half way.

When she was feeding herself it was so funny. She kept missing her face. There is syrup all over her. I cant wait till i get older so i can actually live what i missed. She is so sweet.

"Mommy Rolie Polie Olie is on i wanna get down" she yelled.

" Okay" i let her down and cleaned her up. She ran to what i suppose is the living room and turned on the tv.

I started to clean up the kitchen when Chad came downstairs.

" Sonny i found out her name" he said.

" Well what is it" i asked getting impatient.

When i saw a smirk appear on his face i knew it wasnt going to be good. " Mackenzie" he whispered.

" Okay" i said. It sounded more of a question.

" Oh thats your reaction" he said sounding dissapointed.

" Well if thats what i name my child thats the name i like when i have the kid. I dont care. It doesnt really matter to me whats her middle name" i asked.

" Allison" he said.

" I wonder where we got that name from"

Wow he is clueless.

" Thats my name " i informed him.

" But i thought your name was Sonny" he said.

" Sonny is my nickname. My dad gave it to me before he died. He said that since i was always happy and hated when it rained and when i walk in a room everyone chears up he started to call me Sonny and it just stuck." i explained.

" Oh" was his brilliant response.

Suddenly we heard the rolie polie theme song.

_Hes rolie polie olie hes small short and round and in the land of_

" Mackenzie lower the tv" he screamed.

" Okay" she said.

" Be nice to her" i told him.

" Why should i " he asked. That got me mad. Maybe my motherly instincts are kicking in.

" Cause she is your daughter" i screamed at him.

" Wow she isnt really our daughter she is future Sonny and Chad's daughter" he said like it was the most obvious thing in world.

" Get a life, Anyway did you find anything else" i asked.

" We got married May 8, 2014" he said.

" So i was 20 and you were 21" i asked.

" Yeah. It is 2016 now you had Mackenzie when you were 21 and i was 21 you were pregnant when we got married" he finished.

" Okay so when was she born" i asked him.

" Wow so many questions She was born November 8th" he said.

" Wait that is in two days what do we get her" i asked.

" I already looked upstairs they were probably going to go today because we have to bring her to school and we both have the day off""

" What do we do"

" We are still acting we are in the same movie this year and in two different shows"

" Okay"

* * *

We dropped Mackenzie off at day care. Only Chad could think this is school.

Before we dropped her off we asked her what she wanted. She said she wanted a new barbie house and car with the new barbie and ken doll.

Since we are rich we got her everything she wanted. Chad suggested we do that. I think he is turning into a softie. Daddy's little girl. I am so going to tease him.

" So Chad finally starting to think of your daughter as more"

" Not really im just thinking of what future Chad would do"

" Sounds like Mackenzie has you wrapped around her little fingers" i said to him.

" All he did was glare"

_______________________________________________________________________________Thank you to the people who reviewed for chapter one. I really appreciate it. I decided to get a head start and post two today because i know i usually dont post fast enough so here you go ! =)


	3. sick

Thank you for the reviews. I decided to put as many as i can up in a week.

I have a question do you like long chapters or short chapters but there are more in a day?

* * *

Chad pov

At three oclock Sonny went to go pick up Mackenzie. I really am turning into a caring person.

Even though Mackenzie is like my daughter in the future i really do care about her. I feel like i have gotten closer to her.

I love Mackenzie. She's my little girl.

" Were home" Sonny screamed from the doorway.

I was currently in the living room.

" Daddy" i heard Mackenzie yell. I stood up and she attacked me.

" Hey Mac" i said.

Mac where did that come from?

I looked over at Sonny. Her face was turning green. I started to worry.

" Sonny are you alright" i asked.

" I dont feel so good" right then and there she puked all over the floor.

" Mackenzie go up to your room and watch tv im going to clean up" with that she ran upstairs.

" Sonny are you okay" i asked.

" Here i'll clean this up" she said.

" No i got it go up to sleep" i said.

" Alright thanks" with that she kissed me quickly. Where did that come from?

* * *

Sonny pov

All of a sudden im not feeling to good. I dont understand why.

What i also dont understand is why i kissed Chad. Something just came over me.

With that i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chad pov

I feel bad for Sonny. She didnt see that coming. I didnt either.

I cleaned everything up. It was the least i could do. Mac was playing with her Shampoochi dog and i was cooking dinner for us.

I made soup since

Sonny could wake up any minute and thats all she could really eat.

Me and Mackenzie are currently eating dinner at our small kitchen table.

" Daddy is mommy okay" she asked. Her eyes showed she was scared.

" I'm not sure sweetie"

" Oh" was all she said.

" Hey guys" Sonny came down looking a bit better.

" Mommy you okay" she asked.

" Im fine thank you sweetie" Sonny said.

" Sonny you want some soup" i asked.

" No thanks im more in the mood for grilled cheese" she said.

" Oh okay" i said and continued eating.

Sonny went into the kitchen and made her grilled cheese. By the time me and Mackenzie were done i brought her upstairs to get ready for bed.

I gave her a bath and brought her to the room. She said that we have a ritual that we read a book and then she goes to sleep to her favorite show Out of the Box.

I read her The hungry Caterpillar. When i was walking out of the room i heard her little voice.

" Daddy"

" Yes Mackenzie"

" Will mommy be okay" she asked.

" Of Course" with that i turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

Sonny pov

I had a feeling of why i was getting sick. So in the morning i got up really early and went to the store.

When i got back to my suprise Chad and Mackenzie were awake eating bacon and eggs .

When i looked at the bacon and eggs i got naucious and ran to the bathroom.

When all the contents came out i took out what i got at the deli.

A pregnancy test.

" Sonny you alright"

" Im fine go ahead and eat"

" okay"

But what Sonny didnt know was that Chad stayed out the door the whole time trying to figure out what was going on.

Sonny took out the stick and pee'd on it.

Five minutes later it beeped.

She looked down and couldnt believe what she saw.

The stick read positive.

" It cant be positive it cant be how am i going to tell chad " she screamed.

I walked out of the bathroom and to my suprise Chad was there and i had the stick in my hand.

" Sonny your pregnant"

All i did was nod my head.

" Were having a baby"

" Yeah"

" This is great" witht that he picked me up and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life.

Now to explain to Mackenzie.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I didnt see it going this way. =) review pleaseeeeeee it would make me update faster. Please atleast 15 reviews !


	4. Really?

Okay hope you like it . Thank you for all of the reviews. Show the story to your friends =)

* * *

Right now i was trying to fall asleep. But i was a little uncomfortable with him next to me. I know i am carrying his baby but its not really our baby.

" Chad i have a question" i said suddenly. I know he isnt sleeping.

" What is it" he asked.

" Why is it that when we are in our time you hate me but now you are acting like you love me and that you want this baby" i asked.

" Sonny, i .. uh.. well i always liked you. But i didnt think you liked me. Also with the rivalry i didnt think that you would want to go out with me." he said.

Did he really feel this way?

" I really like you too Chad. Do you really think that i would put a stupid rivalry that i have tried to stop get between us"

" I dont know"

" Well i wouldnt, go ahead ask me " i said.

" Sonny will you go out with me" he asked.

" Of course i will" with that he kissed me.

" Night Chad"

" Night Sonny"

With that i fell asleep. It was the best night of my life.

* * *

I woke up to my daughter climbing on our bed.

" Mommy , daddy there are monsters in my room" she said.

Chad just laughed.

" Here sweetie sleep with us" i said.

Mackenzie got into the middle of Chad and I and snuggled into Chad.

I looked next to me on the bed side table and saw a camera . I got up and Chad saw what i was doing. I snapped a picture of Mackenzie snuggled into him asleep.

" Aww" i let out.

Chad gave her a kiss on the forhead and i layed back down.

* * *

At 7 Mackenzie got up. She woke us up by screaming. " Its my birthday what did you get me " in her baby voice. Which sounded like " its my birdey wud you gwet me" .

I just laughed.

Chad brought the wrapped gifts in since they were big and the house was heavy.

" Open the small ones first " i told her.

She opened it so fast. " A bawbie and kwen doll" she screamed. ( A barbie and ken doll)

Chad and I smiled. She is so cute.

She opened the next present which was the car.

" A car" she was so excited. Im happy.

The last gift was the house. She opened it and screamed.

" Thank you mommy thank you daddy" she said. She ran and gave me a hug. Then went on the bed and tackled Chad.

* * *

Chad pov

Its 12 now and i was going to answer the door. When i opened it i saw my mother. She looked a little older but mostly the same.

" Hi mom" i said and hugged her.

" Wheres your wife and the birthday girl" she asked excitedly.

" Living room come on in"

We walked to the living room making small talk.

Once we got there and Mackenzie saw her she jumped up.

" Nanny you came" she yelled and ran up to her and hugged her.

Sonny probably felt akward. She never met my mother before and she supposedly met her when we were getting married.

I went to her and whispered " My mom"

" Ohhhhhhhh" she said.

My mom turned to Sonny. " Sonny how are you sweetheart i was suprised you havnt called in two days to talk. We always talk everyday" she said.

" Oh im sorry, we have been busy "

" Its okay"

" Nanny wheres my present" Mackenzie asked crossing her arms.

" I see where she gets how spoild she is from" i whispered to Chad.

" Hold on a second babe , Chad can you come with me to get the present" she asked.

" Sure"

I hope she didnt go crazy.

Chad walked back in his eyes were wide. He looked mad.

Following Chad was a puppy. A labrador retreiver.

Now i see why he is mad. But im happy. I always wanted a dog.

" Awwwwwwwww" me and mackenzie said at the same time.

We ran to the dog and started petting it.

The puppy was a girl.

" Mac what do you want to name her" i asked.

" Aunt Tawni"

" Aunt Tawni" i asked.

" I got gifts" i heard a voice i knew too well.

" Hey tawn"

" I want the doggies name to be Bella"

" Bella it is"

" Here open the gift me and uncle Nico got you"

If i was drinking water that would have been a spit take.

THERE MARRIED?

" Here open it"

She opened the box and got clothes and nail polish"

" Thank you Aunt Tawni and uncle nico" she said and hugged them.

She wasnt so excited.

Tawni came over to me and hugged me. What happened to my bubble?

" Tawni i got big news but you cant tell anyone" i told her.

" What is it" she asked getting excited.

" Im pregnant"

" WHAT" she screamed.

" Why are you screaming" i asked.

" Im excited for you" she said.

" Congrats"

" Thanks. Would you like to be the godmother" i asked.

" Really" she said with tears in her eyes.

" Yeah"

" Thank you so much Sonny"


	5. Where was she?

Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. If anyone has any ideas please tell me i will credit you for them. I am running out =/... Hope you like this chapter .

* * *

When four oclock came around we had a little problem.

What we didnt know and future Sonny and Chad didnt put on the calendar was that we were having a party for Mackenzie and invited the kids from day care.

We are lucky we had enough food.

But when the kids started asking where the entertainment was. Well a clown or something we had none.

Tawni told me we were suppose to finalize it yesterday.

So thankfully Chad cares about his daughter.

He dressed up as Hannah Montana. Which by the way he still thinks Miley and Hannah are two different people. I have to explain that to him one day that they are the same person.

Me and Tawni were laughing so hard. He just glared. But the biggest problem was when someone asked him to sing.

He said he couldnt and they started to cry. Oh gosh.

I ran upstairs got our labtop and gave him a fake microphone while whispering to him to go along.

I turned on one of the songs and he started to dance. Tawni and i were choking on our spit. Nico was suppose to be Lola.

He had a purple wig and a skirt on. That was the best.

" Hannah has to go now" Chad said.

" So does Lola" Nico said.

" Bye"

With that they ran upstairs. Not before I took a picture of them. Oh i love this memory.

* * *

When all the kids left it was nine so we had to put Mackenzie to bed.

Chads mother also got the dog all the acessories. Like a bed , the food and water bowls, food, toys and outfits to dress her up in.

We put the bed downstairs and it was so cute when mackenzie gave bella a kiss and said i love you puppy.

We put food and water in the bowls then went to our room.

Today my mother didnt show up. I wonder why.

I put on pajamas and went into the bed next to Chad.

" Chad, you want to know what i was just wondering" i asked.

" What"

" I was wondering where my mother was. Yours was here" I said.

" Oh try to call her" he told me.

" Okay"

I picked up my phone from the bedside table and scrolled through the contacts trying to find her. She wasnt there.

" Chad she isnt in my contacts" i said starting to get worried.

" I'll check my phone" he said.

" Okay"

He looked through his phone and it wasnt there either.

" I will go check the computer" i said.

" Okay" I went to go find evidence on the computer while he looked around the house.

I typed in Connie Munroe because since i was famous they made a page about my mother.

I looked through the contents and saw something that suprised me.

They usually dont put death date until the person has died.

Tears came to my eyes.

I clicked on the link.

It said:

_Connie Munroe mother to Allison "Sonny" Munroe has died on November 6 , 2010 from a car crash with a drunk driver. _

Right then and there tears over flowed. How could this happen. Wait thats the date me and Chad got sent to the future.

I ran to our bedroom.

When Chad saw me he got worried.

" Whats wrong" he asked.

" My mom died when we got sent to the future" i told him.

" Im so sorry Sonny"

I laid down on the bed as Chad rubbed my back and soothed me.

I like this side of him.

I miss my mom.

Why was my mom driving if she doesnt work?

Was it because of me?

Am i in the hospital back then right now?

Does that even make sense?

Im so confused.


	6. Present

I am so sorry. I had a tough week and all.

I didn't want to write about her whole pregnancy because I was never in that position and it feels awkward. So im sorry I skipped it .

* * *

9 months later

In my arms was a baby boy. It was ours, well technically future Sonny and Chad's.

Chad was proud. You could tell by the look on his face.

Today is May 9, 2016.

Mackenzie still hasn't seen him yet. But I bet she will be happy. Or jealous. I hope not. We love her.

Chad texted his mother saying it was okay to come in with Mackenzie.

When they came to the door Mackenzie jumped into my arms.

"Mommy whats that" she asked.

" This is your baby brother" I told her.

" Whats his name"

" We didn't decide yet sweetie"

" Can we name Barbie" she asked getting excited.

" Im sorry but no" we all laughed.

" Wheres my little god child" tawni came in.

" He is so cute" she said taking him from my arms.

" Awwwww"

" Can I have my baby I didn't get to hold him yet. Little Chad jr" he said.

" Woah no, no , no ,no we are not under an circumstances naming him Chad jr" I told him.

" Awwww"

Just then the doctor came in telling everyone the visiting hours were over. Its very late at night. After everyone left the nurse came in and took the baby from us.

" What would you like to name him so we can make the birth certificate" they asked.

" Uhm. Were going to name him "

Right then and there I woke up with sweat on my face. That couldn't be a dream. It felt so real.

When looking at my surroundings I wasn't anywhere I could recognize.

I think im in the hospital. I looked over to the other bed to see Chad looking around too.

" What just happened" we asked at the same time.

" Did you have the same dream as me " he asked.

" Mackenzie , baby, Tawni, no mom"

" That's a yes"

" Chad" I asked.

" Yeah"

" Do you really love me" I asked him.

" More than anything in the world Sonny "

* * *

Okay so that's the end. I know sappy and short. I couldn't think of an ending and I have writers block. Im so sorry. Can I have some ideas for a new story. Send me a message. Review me. =)


End file.
